We request continued funding for our multi-disciplinary research center for the application of nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) to biomedical sciences. The main goal of this Center is to develop state-of-the-art techniques for carrying out magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) and spectroscopy (MRS), and for analyzing data obtained from these techniques so as to derive morphological, biochemical and physiological information. We propose to continue work in Technological Research and Development (TRD). Four major areas are included in our proposed TRD activities: (i) perfusion imaging of the brain, heart, and kidney; (ii) functional contrast agents, (iii) ultra-fast imaging techniques: and (iv) functional MRI in behaving rhesus monkey. There are four Collaborative Research (CR) projects: (i) non-invasive detection of organ rejection by MRI; (ii Mitochondrial respiratory control suing NMR and transgenic mice; (iii) magnetic resonance imaging in the assessment of experimentally induced traumatic brain injury in rats; and (iv) technology transfer to humans: perfusion MRI of renal allograft rejection. We include Service projects that rely on the equipment and expertise in the NMR Center. These seven project are as follows: (i) correction of hyponatremia and pathogenesis of osmotic induce demyelination: (ii) the stunned heart and cardiac surgery: protein kinase C; (iii) magnetic resonance studies of embolic stroke and thrombolytic therapy; (iv) in situ NMR spectroscopy of chemostat- cultivated cell suspensions; (v) imaging inert fluorinated gases in rat lungs; (vi) modulation of the monoclonal antibodies. We offer a Training Program for graduate and M.D./Ph.D. students as well as postdoctoral research associated and medical fellows. For Dissemination, our research results are presented at scientific conferences and symposia and in our World Wide Web, published in refereed journals, and in review articles. A distinct feature of our NMR Center is the ability to bring together the talents of people from different disciplines such as NMR, computer science, chemistry, physics, biochemistry, cell biology, physiology, medicine, neuroscience, radiology, and surgery from Carnegie Mellon University and the University of Pittsburgh. With these unique resources, we believe that we have made and will continue to make major contributions to the rapidly growing field of NMR in biology and medicine.